parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marina Saves The Mermaids
Characters Presenting On Marina Saves The Mermaids *Marina *Tweety Bird *Hubie *Tigger *Junior Asparagus *Steve *Blue, Mailbox and Periwinkle *Duke Weaselton/Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch *Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) *Snoopy *Ariel *Smurflily *Wheezie *Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana *Sebastian *Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) *Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb and Kanga Summary Marina must return a magic crown back to a mermaid named Ariel in Mermaid Kingdom and get past a mean octopus who dumps garbage all over the kingdom. Recap The episode starts where Marina and Tweety Bird were at the beach. They were cleaning up the beach because it is Clean Up The Beach Day. They were looking for garbage on the sand. After looking for garbage, a very special Sebatian tells Marina and Tweety Bird about Mermaid Kingdom. Places In Episode #Sea Shell Bridge #Pirate Island #The Silly Sea #Mermaid Kingdom Songs *Busquen La Corona (Find The Crown) *Coconut Conga *Silly Sea *Clean Up Song Trivia *Another episode called "Marina's Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom" is the sequel of this episode. *This is the first double length episode where Marina says "check" and a red check-mark is placed on what squares which shows the name of the place Marina and Tweety went through. *This marks the last episode for the original cast to act before their departure, but the voice of Snoopy and Duke Weaselton will still be present. *Marina turns into a mermaid just as she puts on the mermaid crown. When she takes it off, she turns back into herself. *This is the last episode where the blue cursor clicks at the end of the episode. After this, a fade-out effect will take its place for the rest of the series. *This is the last episode to "find the character" when the closing credits appeared. *This is the last episode for Season 4. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. *This is the last episode to have the explorer stars in the intro. *The 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo used the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music from "Marina's World Adventure" was used again for this episode. *This is the final time the show uses the 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Split screen airings of this episode use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo at the end instead. *This is the 5th episode that lasts for over 30 minutes. *This is the 101st episode of the show. *In this episode, there are four squares instead of three. *The name of this episode was released as a video game for the Nintendo DS. *Ariel the Mermaid will later appear on a Marina and Friends episode titled Magical Mermaid Rescue. *Goof: when Marina and Tweety finished helping Duke Weaselton clean off the whale they run the opposite way to go to Pirate Island. *The grown-up voice Marina has in Marina's Dance To The Rescue and Marina's World Adventure was also debuted in this episode. This will be the last instance that Marina uses her grown-up voice. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Marina having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Marina and Tweety Bird's season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *The episode premiered 5 years Click! premiered. *This is the fourth episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The other three are Marina's Pirate Adventure, Marina's Dance To The Rescue, and Marina's World Adventure, Gallery 00056 Marina Screenshot 136 60 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg|Marina as Dora Tweety-bird-bugs-bunny-50.6.jpg|Tweety Bird as Boots Hubieandpebblegreens.png|Hubie as Diego Art-tigger.png|Tigger as Benny junior_asparagus_render_by_nintega_dario-dcb7r0a.png|Junior Asparagus as Tico Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg|Steve as Pirate Pig Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue, Mailbox.jpg|Mailbox Asset.jpg|And Periwinkle as Pirate Piggies Duke Weaselton.jpg Judge-oliver-wendell-clutch-calvin-and-the-colonel-45.jpg big_1473991518_image.jpg|Fifi as Backpack original (1).gif|Snoopy as Map Ariel with flowers.jpg|Ariel as Mariana Smurflily.png|Smurflily as Crown Wheezie-dragon-tales-31088674-1036-783.jpg|Wheezie as Sea Shell Bridge Arielsisters.jpg|Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana as Mermaids Sebastian.png|Sebastian as Clam Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png|Scar Snout as Garbage Octopus LolaBunny.jpg|Lola Bunny, Petunia Rhubarb as Sweetpea Beauty.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb DMW2-Kanga.jpg|and Kanga as Fiesta Trio Character Find Snoopy Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Dora Saves the Mermaids Movie Spoofs